Fairy Tale Times
Fairy Tale Times is a 2012 American 3D computer-animated fantasy comedy film produced by Warner Animation Studios, Village Roadshow Pictures and ClearWorld Entertainment, with animation provided by Sony Pictures Imageworks. It was directed by Thalia Ward from a screenplay by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller and a story by Ward, Lord, and Miller, and stars the voices of Isla Fisher, Sarah Vowell, Margot Rubin, Nathan Lane, Simon Pegg, Jennifer Tilly, and Jenifer Aniston. It follows a teen girl named Goldy must goes on the quest and find her true story of fairy tale while trying to stop an evil female overlord who plan to turn fairy tale into disaster. Structurally, the film was inspired by the successful Shrek series, which accentuated the fairy tale parody genre of which it is a part. Unlike most ClearWorld films, Fairy Tale Times and its art style and tone were also influenced by animated films by Walt Disney Animation Studios and DreamWorks Animation. The film is the last ClearWorld animated film made before Shield Animation executive Lorena Valentina was named chairwoman of JeremyWorks Entertainment. Fairy Tale Times was released on March 9, 2012 in the United Kingdom, and on April 6, 2012 in the United States. It received critical acclaim, with many critics praising its animation, concept, screenplay, characters, score, and vocal performances, particularly of Fisher, Vowell, and Rubin; it is often cited as one of the greatest animated films of all time. The film grossed over $1 billion worldwide on a budget of $108 million, becoming the third highest-grossing film of 2012. The film's success spawn an expanded franchise, including several short films, a television series on JWToons, a Christmas television special on Cartoon Network, and a sequel, titled Fairy Tale Times 2: Good vs. Evil, released in 2015, allowing Warner Bros. and ClearWorld to compete with other films from Walt Disney Animation Studios and DreamWorks Animation. A third film is set to be released on October 16, 2020. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast * Isla Fisher as Goldy * Sarah Vowell as Roxie * Margot Rubin as Susan More coming soon! Additional voices Coming soon! Production Development The idea of Fairy Tale Times ''was originally conceived by Thalia Ward in 2008, when she began revisiting his childhood, when he—as a child—drew several pictures of a young girl and her friend are goes on the journey throughout the fairy tale. She also revisited the computer animated films that spoofed fairy tales, such as ''Shrek (2001), Hoodwinked! (2006), and Happily N'Ever After (2007), having the pivotal inspirations for the project More coming soon! Writing Coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Music : Main article: Fairy Tale Times/Soundtrack Release Fairy Tale Times was originally scheduled to be released on September 23, 2011; however, in September 2009, the date was pushed back to April 6, 2012. This happened because 20th Century Fox changed the release date of The Wrath of Magic Girl from December 2010 to September 2011, thus pushing Fairy Tale Times to 2012, with Dolphin Tale taking its September 23, 2011 slot. Marketing Warner Bros. partnered with more than 100 licensing and promotional partners in a deal valued at an unprecedented $250 million. One of the partners was NBCUniversal for advertising. Spots for the film appeared on Bravo, E!, USA, Syfy, Telemundo, and mun2. A customized page was created on Fandango. Warner Bros. also partnered with McDonald's to produce eight toys in their Happy Meals starting on March 30, 2012. A video game based on the film, titled Fairy Tale Times: Adventures with Goldy & Friends, was released on April 3, 2012 for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, Nintendo DS, and Nintendo 3DS. In April 2012, Warner Bros. began releasing a line of toys and other merchandise relating to the film in retailers. Trailers * The official teaser was released on May 11, 2011 and was shown before the 3D re-release of Alternate Reality, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, Kung Fu Panda 2, Mr. Popper's Penguins, Cars 2, The Flamingo Prince, Objects: Legendary Power, The Smurfs, and Spy Kids: All the Time in the World. * The theatrical trailer was released on September 23, 2011 and was shown before Dolphin Tale, The Wrath of Magic Girl, Puss in Boots, Arthur Christmas, Happy Feet Two, The Muppets, and Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked, The Adventures of Tintin, The Lorax, and John Carter. * TV spots began to air between March and April 2012. Home media Fairy Tale Times was released on Blu-ray (2D and 3D) and DVD on July 10, 2012. Extras include audio commentary, behind-the-scenes featurettes, deleted scenes, and short promotional clips. The release included a new short film titled Susan Outs. Reception Coming soon! Legacy Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films